shadowcompanyclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield: Bad Company (PS3)
Welcome to Bad Company The game starts as Preston and the rest of Bad Company are brought from a helicopter to the front lines. An artillery barrage wipes out the convoy, along with B-company's truck. This is where the player learns to look, jump, crouch, shoot, fire grenades, and repair vehicles. B-company is sent to wipe out an artillery battery used by the Russians and use them to shell the incoming vehicles attacking Juneau convoy. Then, B-company is sent to clear a Russian-occupied river crossing when the Russians destroy the bridge. B-company is then sent to clear a Russian-occupied farm before being evacced, but when their evac helicopter is shot down by anti-aircraft fire, B-company is then sent to destroy the AA emplacement and raid other Russian-occupied farms. When B-company joins Juneau convoy, it is attacked by another artillery barrage. They barely manage to escape, and are sent to destroy radio jammers to let an airstrike destroy the artillery. After the airstrike finishes, B-company clears out any survivors and encounter mercenaries. Then, Haggard finds a gold bar in the suit of a dead Legionnaire mercenary, starting their interest in the Legionnaire's gold. Acta Non Verba B-company is sent to move through more Russian territory when they find a house with the Legionnaires' logo, Acta Non Verba (Latin for "Actions Not Words"), Haggard sends Preston inside to check out the house. There Preston find a case of gold. B-company is sent to destroy fuel and missile storage facilities and to meet up with a group of tanks as you escort them into the Russian-held town of Zabograd. B-company is sent ahead to clear the half of the town that has anti-tank missile launchers and to escort the tanks to the other half of the town. B-company is sent to destroy some radio equipment, but are too late as the Russians already radioed for back-up. They are sent to defend a disabled tank from the enemy reinforcements until US forces arrive. Mike-1-Juliet then sends them to a harbor full of suspicious activity and says that if they do a good job, she could get them out of B-company. They arrive at the harbor, but find that it is full of mercenaries. B-company, led by Haggard and the thought of gold, fight their way in, but after checking the bodies, find nothing. They spot some trucks and watch them drive away. As they go, a bar of gold drops out of the back and B-company is determined to follow them and retrieve the gold. Crossing Over Soon after arriving in Sedaristan, they find the trucks crossing the border and realize they can't follow it any longer, but Haggard runs across the border, "single-handedly invading a neutral country". Sarge Tells Mike-1-Juliet that it was his idea to wipe out a potential threat. His tour of duty is increased by another 12 months. Sarge tells Bad Company that they're going AWOL. They first destroy 3 transmission towers to cover their tracks. Then, Sarge figures out that the gold is in another harbor. After they fight their way through, they are about to enter the Legionnaire's cargo ship when the US Army comes and captures them. Par for the Course The army sends B-company on a top secret mission to go into Sedaristan and capture the President, who they believe is selling arms to the Russians. However, they realize that Serdaristan is no longer neutral when they witness them shoot down B-company's evac chopper. They are sent to destroy 3 SAM sites before they get further air support. However, Mike-1-Juliet sees lots of activity at the Presidential Palace, so she sends them a laser designator and directs them to a enemy weapons cache. They make their way through a huge golf course and when they reach the Presidential Palace, the grounds are crawling with mercenaries. They fight their way in to get the President but when Redford calls for an evac chopper, Mike-1-Juliet tells them that the army ditched them and that they were on their own. President Serdar then tells them he has a pimped out Mi-24 Hind gunship that they could use to escape from Sedaristan. Air Force One B-company takes the President's helicopter and use it to destroy Sedaristan's military infrastructure. Their helicopter soon runs out of fuel and they arrive at a refueling station. As there was no source of fuel near the helicopter, Marlowe and Haggard were forced to drive a fuel truck to the Hind. Haggard accidentally pours the fuel into the cooling unit and Sweetwater tries to fix it. They hold off Serdaristan Army reinforcements and as as several BMD-3s starting moving towards them, Sweetwater fixes the Chopper and they escape. The President than asks B-company to bring him to Russia for his exile and as he informs you about where the gold is, but the Legionnaire appears and shoots down the helicopter. Crash and Grab Preston wakes up after the crash only to find his squadmates missing. Contact with Mike-1-Juliet has been made again and she directs him to several areas where she thinks the squad is located. In one of the areas, there is a video screen of the Legionnaire interrogating President Serdar and later shooting the camera after he finds out that it was recording. Preston battles his way through a large Russian Army force to get to a monastery, where he finds his squad. They later go back the way Preston went in order to escape Russia and to find President Serdar. After fighting tanks, APCs and a Russian Hind, they find the President in a small port about to be executed by the Legionnaires. The squad manages to stop the execution and, with the President, takes a boat to Sadiz. Ghost Town The President gets his exile from his country on a small island near Sadiz while the squad goes after the gold. After fighting a large number of MEC soldiers and tanks, B-company realizes that the US army is pushing onward toward the port of Sadiz, where the gold is located. B-Company then destroys 2 bridges to prevent the American armor from moving forward. When B-Company reaches the port, they find out that it still contains a large amount of gold. While they were staring in awe at the piles of Mercenary Gold, the Legionnaire attacked them in his chopper, which was used to destroy President Serdar's pimped out Hind. Preston manages to destroy it with several well-aimed rockets from an M2 Carl Gustav, but when you and your squad get back to the gold, you see the US Army loading it into their trucks. Just when the squad is about to leave in disappointment, a US Army Officer approaches them and gives them orders to drive a truck full of 'scrap metal' (which is the truck full of gold) with the convoy. They follow the convoy for a while until they turn onto a different road. The last scene shows the Legionnaire getting out of his chopper's wreckage with a look of vengeance in his eyes. What happens after this is unknown, but it by the time of the events in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Mercenary Gold, as well as the Legionnaire, are gone. For All Your Battlefield: Bad Company Videos Head Over To The Shadow Company Media YouTube Channel or The BF: Bad Company Video Page .